Various types of manual compactors are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a manual compactor that provides an easy mechanism allowing an individual to manually push down on garbage located within the compactor, an air vent for quick air pressure equalization between the inside and outside of the compactor, and a number of serrated blades designed to help shred the garbage within the compactor.